elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Mutant
:A living warning of the perils of Gene-Engineering, Chaos, and why pregnant women should not be caught in the Etherwind, most mutants live short and pain-filled lives. Still, one in every thousand not only lives but thrives due to the changes wrought on them. Healing quickly due to their quickened blood, and at least starting out mostly human-like, Mutants are proof that a third hand is always helpful. The Mutant is a playable character race. Freaks with ever-changing anatomy. Weak, deformed and very unpleasant to the sight, most mutants are doomed since birth. However, with some understanding of their cursed bodies, they may be able to turn their fortunes around. Mutants are a challenging race. Players who'd rather choose a more balanced warrior should consider the Yerles, Juere, Eulderna or Dwarf. Strategies Mutants start with many weaknesses and few strengths. Their attributes are below average for any class they intend to play, their skills don't help them until much later, they start with only 4 equipment slots (Chest, Main Hand, Shoot, and Ammo) instead of the standard 13, and their racial feat requires much planning and micro-managing to be effective or even halfway decent. Their racial feat grants them a new equipment slot every 3 levels, up to level 36, for a total of 12 extra slots. These slots are random and may be duplicates (ex: more than one Arm slot). Once the slot limit (13) is reached the character will receive the Your body is complicated feat, which results in a 5% loss of Speed for each new slot over 13, capping at 50%. The only slots which cannot be gained by this feat are Chest, Shoot, and Ammo. Considering the above, optimal acquisition of extra slots requires cautious planning, possibly since character creation, and may force a player to save-scum. While it is possible to play a Mutant to the end-game without save-scumming once, it's more than likely that it will be with quite a few undesired slots. Riding can be helpful to mitigate the loss of Speed from excess slots, so long as the mount has higher Speed than the PC, and the latter in turn has enough levels in the skill. Another way to control excess slots and exploit missing slots is by getting Ether Diseases. Some of these diseases forbid the use of an equipment slot in exchange for a stat bonus, and are not dependent on said slot actually existing to take effect. However, same as mutations, these require their own micro-managing and may incite a player to save-scum for optimal results. One of the most popular exploits for this character's mutations is gaining multiple Hand slots for Dual Wielding, similar to Asura characters. It must be noted that Dual Wielding suffers a progressively higher accuracy penalty for each extra weapon wielded, worsened if the off-hand weapons pass the "light" weight limit. This can be mitigated by wearing peridots and decorated gloves; Mutants can exploit that too by getting extra Arm and Neck slots. Additionally, the Desire for violence rises '' '' you'' Ether Disease increases damage for every weapon wielded, boosting damage potential even further. See the Dual Wield page for more details. Overall, the Mutant's feat can make them surprisingly powerful melee fighters, and their passable Learning, Magic and Willpower growths give them some options for support spells and crafting skills. However, they make terrible ranged fighters given their sub-par attributes and inability to exploit their mutations for ranged combat. Viable Classes ;Warrior :The most straightforward of the Mutant's favored classes. A simple melee build is effective in most occasions and doesn't require the degree of planning that some other Mutant builds need. However, they still suffer the over-specialization and late-game hurdle of normal Warriors, so additional combat strategies will be needed. ;Thief :Similar to the Warrior, but oriented towards Dual Wield, Evasion, looting and stealing. The bonuses of Dual Wield make it easier to exploit attacks with multiple Hand slots, supported by their growths in Dexterity. The addition of Negotiation and Pickpocketing also give them means to earn gold outside of dungeons. ;Farmer :This class combination may not seem ideal, but it's excellent to build up the Mutant's nascent strength. Mutants are too weak for dungeon diving during the early game, and this class can give them the means to earn platinum coins outside of combat and grow herbs for stat-raising. Once it's time for battle, this class can move into a melee role without much difficulty. Racial Feats ;Your body is changing every moment. :Gains a random equipment slot every three levels, up to level 36 (for a total of 12 extra slots). These slots are random and you will eventually get duplicate slots (multiple Arm slots, for example). See above in 'Strategies' for a detailed explanation. Changes in Elona+ Mutants remain the same as in the original version. Doctor , a NPC located in South Tyris, offers to add new random equipment slots for the PC at the cost of 10% Life. the biologist offers to reset equipment slots to their 'basic' number created upon character generation at the cost of 1 Life, after finishing his quest; for the Mutant, that means resetting to 4 slots. These two services can be exploited by the Mutant to better manipulate their mutations, but like their feat it may require save-scumming to do effectively. Viable Classes Besides the previous recommendations... ;Predator :Similar to the Warrior and Thief, but oriented towards Martial Arts and without wearing any kind of Shield. The newer versions added multi-hit, pierce and critical effects to unarmed attacks based on Martial Arts level, which also affect off-hand attacks from extra Hand slots. This class has exceptional growths and skills for combat, but lack the same for anything other than fighting. ;Priest :Available since previous versions, the addition of Class Feats gave the Priest a 25% bonus to healing magic, making them a capable self-sustaining warrior. Picking up a Shield is recommended for shield bashing, since it's unhindered by Dual Wielding. Priest also benefit from worshiping much quicker than other classes.